Sweet Child Of Mine
by IThinkYouKnowMe
Summary: After Beck and Jade's heart wrenching break up, Jade runs into some danger when she wanders off upset, she is raped by a man in the park, and later she finds herself pregnant, she and her family move to Michigan where she gives birth to a daughter, but when Jade's mom is offered a job back in California things are never going to be the same again RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND RAPE
1. Braylee Lyra West

**Hey guys, so I am very excited right now, and I'm sure most of you are, simply because I have decided to rewrite this story.**

**But you guys are in for a treat! Because this time Sweet Child Of Mine is new, and improved since I wrote the old version last year when I was twelve, and I have now improved so much as a writer, so it's out with the old and in with the new!**

**Please let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"10"

That's it.

It was game over for me.

My heart stopped when I got to the last number.

Beck obviously doesn't love me anymore, so congratulations to him, he somehow managed to crush Jade West's heart.

And boy did it hurt.

I dragged my feet against the gravel of Vega's driveway, it was pitch black and at least midnight, so I couldn't see a single thing, although I could hear the high pitched sound of some fighting cats down the street.

I thought I was worth a little more than that, I didn't think it would be that easy to break up with him.

I swung my car door open and climbed inside, before slamming it violently behind me.

As I headed out of vega's driveway, a car sped past me, I instantly smashed my fist down on the horn.

"What was that you fucking idiot?!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Stupid Beck" I whispered, carrying on down the road.

I got a taste of my salty tears as one landed on my lip, I moved my hand up to touch my face and got my finger covered in eye makeup.

I pulled over and slammed down the brakes, angrily grabbing Beck's backpack, I unwound the window and tossed it outside.

"Fuck you!" I growled, before carrying on down the road.

I stopped at a nearby park, Beck and I always used to hang out here, usually when we had fights he'd drag me here and we would have a lousy picnic, corny I know.

I walked over to a nearby swing set, and took a seat on a swing, I sniffled and swung myself gently back and fourth, listening to the sound of the squeaking chains, attaching the swing to the frame.

The park was deserted, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of chirping crickets.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and scrolled through The , Beck had already updated his relationship status to single, and my blood boiled when I saw all of the slutty eleventh graders posting on his wall.

"Oh Beck you're so hot and talented"

"Oh Beck you're so ripped, can I maybe feel your muscles after school tomorrow?"

"Oh Beck, I was wondering if you would tutor me for drama class?"

No, stop it.

I checked the time and instantly realised that my mom was definitely going to kill me, as my curfew was two hours ago.

I jumped when I thought that I heard a sound, my eyes scanned the pitch black park.

"Who's there?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**_Mom: Jade where are you!? Get back home right now!_**

**_Jade: alright, chill mother!_**

I text her back and slipped off the swing, making my way to the gate.

Something rustled in the bushes nearby.

"What?" I whispered, confused.

I furrowed my brow and pushed the gate open, causing it to creek.

As I was walking down the pathway, I got that feeling somebody was watching me.

My breathing became unsteady as I quickened my pace.

I became aware of my feet against the concrete, they sounded heavier than usual.

That's when I realised that I wasn't alone, I turned my head and saw a shilloute following me down the path.

I broke into a frantic sprint, immeadietly entering panic mode.

"Get back here hot stuff, don't you wanna play?" Said a deep and droning voice.

I ran through the trees surrounding the park, and when I finally lost him, I tried to catch my breath.

I took my phone out of my pocket and called my mom, listening to it ringing.

"Jade, where the heck are you!?" My mom answered.

"Mom, somebody's following me!" I said, completely out of breath.

"What do you mean honey?" Mom asked, worry was in her voice.

"Somebody is following me, but I think I lost them so can you pick me up please?" I asked.

"Of course, where are you?" She questioned anxiously.

"Jameson Park" I replied, my hand was shaking as I held it to my ear.

"God, Jade listen to me, stay right where you are, and don't move, I'm coming to get you" mom said.

My eyes widened when I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, and closer to me.

"Alright but hurry, I can hear foots-"

"Mmf!"

"Comply with my rules, and you won't get hurt"

Something had been pressed against my nose and mouth, I held my breath as I struggled in this person's tight hold.

"What did I just tell you, bitch!" The man growled.

I started to feel really faint, and sight of the waving trees above me became blurred, until I couldn't see them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I felt sick, and disorientated, and my head was spinning like crazy.

"Eughhh" I groaned.

I could smell grass, and I could feel it against my face, my teeth chattered and my whole body was shivering.

I managed to sit up, rubbing my head as it throbbed horribly.

Everything was blurry, I squinted hard, trying to get a clear picture of my surroundings.

I was sitting in some sort of field, I didn't know which field, but it was definitely a field.

I looked down, and saw that clothes had been torn, and I could feel something wet on my thigh.

I placed a hand on my thigh, and to my horror, it was covered in thick red blood.

I stood up slowly, wobbling a little.

When I managed to get steady on my feet, I took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of the other.

But It was no use.

Everything in front of me was distorted, I had obviously been put on some kind of drug.

I decided to drop to my knees and crawl through the long grass, panting like a dog.

I let out a cough and fell back down, lying on my side.

"Help!" I yelled, as loud as I could.

"Somebody help me!" I shrieked, hearing my voice echoing.

"Can anyone hear me, please!" I cried, tightening my grip on the grass, trying my best to snap out of my drugged state.

I coughed again, but this time the contents of my stomach followed after it.

"Help!" I sobbed, as I emptied my stomach.

My vision was becoming blurred again, and I began to hear various voices.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!"

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend, if we're just gonna fight all the time"

That familiar voice, it seemed so real, like he was standing right next to me.

"B-beck?!" I stuttered, looking around for my ex-boyfriend.

"I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to, without it turning into a screaming match!"

"Beck, are you there, help me!?" I yelled.

Sobs were wracking from my chest, I could hear him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Please, Beck" my voice cracked.

I couldn't keep my head up any longer, and my arms and legs had never felt so weak before.

I felt as if I had been weighed down.

"Ughh!" I strained, trying to pick myself off the floor.

"Gah!" I hissed, repeatedly hitting the ground with my fists.

"Are you alright?" A faint and echoey voice called out.

"W-what?" I breathed, extremely high on whatever drug I had been given.

"Stay still and don't move, an ambulance is on it's way sweetie" a female voice said.

I could only just make out her blurred face, she was blonde, and she gently stroked my cheek.

"Help me, please" I whispered.

"Help is on the way honey, just try and stay awake" said the woman.

"I-I can't" I breathed, feeling my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Come on, honey it's important that you stay awake" she said, gently slapping my face.

"Cant" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"I'm home!" I yelled, throwing my backpack on the floor, and making my way into kitchen where my mom was sure to be.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Asked mom, stirring something in a metallic pan.

"Good, I got an A on my exam today" I smiled.

"Oh that's amazing baby, come here and give mommy some sugar!" Mom gasped, putting the spoon down and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"God, I love you so, so, so much!" She cooed, stroking my hair.

"Do you love me more than I need to breathe?" I asked.

"Sorry baby girl" she laughed, releasing me.

"Speaking of baby girls, where's mine?" I asked.

"She's outside sleeping in the stroller" mom replied, turning her attention back to her cooking.

"Uhm why?" I asked.

"Well, I always used to put you outside to sleep" she replied.

"Yeah and look how I turned out" I snickered.

"Urm, insulting yourself is also insulting me" mom said, placing a hand on her heart.

"Whatever" I responded, walking over to the back door and opening it up.

I removed the blanket that was covering the hood of the stroller, and smiled at my baby swaddled in a pink blanket.

"Braylee bear" I whispered, drawing circles on her little cheek.

She stirred when I touched her and stretched a little, before opening up her bright blue eyes to stare at me in the face.

"Did you enjoy your nap baby girl?" I smiled, watching her let out a little yawn.

I scooped the baby out of the stroller and placed her on my hip, I took her inside and planted kisses to her head.

"Oh I've missed you so much" I cooed, breathing in that sweet smell of baby powder.

"Marcus in the house!" Said the voice of my brother, bursting into the room.

Braylee burst into shrill cries at the sudden loud noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Marcus gasped, lifting the screaming baby into his arms and bouncing her on his hip.

"Look at the funny face Braylee" Marcus said, pulling a face that would definitely not get him a date.

I smiled as her face turned from angry demon baby, into an adorable gummy smile.

"Good girl, now say Marcus" he told her.

"Mackiss" she replied.

"Yeah, we'll work on that" he said, handing my baby back to me.

"So, oh great momma, what are you cooking?" Marcus asked, curiously hovering over mom's shoulder.

"Chowder" she replied.

"Yum" he said, licking his lips.

"How was school for you honey?" Asked mom.

"Awesome, that hot guy on the baseball team is totally into me" Marcus said.

"I though you liked the guy on the basketball team?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to keep my options open Jade" he replied.

"Whatever you say Marcus" I laughed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I tapped the screen and held the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"Hey Jade, it's Tess, wanna spend the night at my place?" Asked my best friend.

"Sure, but I have homework" I replied.

"Do it at my place, and bring Braylee too, Kayla and Braylee can have a little sleepover" she oredered.

"Alright, I'll be over soon" I told her.

"Kay, see you in a while" she said, before hanging up.

Tess is an amazing friend, I met her at school, Chesterfield Performing Arts School, she has a nine month old baby girl named Kayla who is just a month older than Braylee.

"Who was that?" Mom asked.

"It was Tess, me and Braylee are spending the night at her place" I told mom.

"Okay honey, don't go out after dark though" she said.

Ever since I was raped fifteen months ago, my mom is paranoid, she won't let me go out after seven pm otherwise she has a panic attack.

"Don't worry mom, we won't" I reassured her.

I kissed her on the cheek and handed Braylee to Marcus before heading upstairs to pack a bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Sup bitch" Tess teased, I rolled my eyes and walked past her, entering her house with Braylee's carseat in my hand.

I smiled at baby Kayla who was crawling all over the floor with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Jay!" She squealed, holding up her arms for me.

"Hey Kayla bear!" I cooed, placing Braylee's carseat down and lifting Kayla off the floor.

"I need my second favourite baby girl!" Tess said, unbuckling Braylee's carseat and lifting her out of it.

"Wanna trade children?" Asked Tess.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's illegal" I laughed, swapping babies.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Asked Tess.

"The scissoring?" I suggested.

"What else?" She smiled.

We both carried Kayla and Braylee upstairs to her room, I took a seat on her bed and let out a sigh of relief.

Tess dug the DVD out from under her bed and placed it in the TV.

I put Braylee down on the floor with Kayla and watched as they happily played with plastic kiddie toy junk.

"Aren't you glad it's Friday?" Asked Tess, falling back on the bed beside me.

"Tell me about it, I literally thought this week wouldn't end" I sighed.

"What's bothering you now?" She asked.

"it's just, my mom has changed" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She queried.

"She's become extremely over protective of me, she won't let me go out without my cell phone, my curfew is seven pm, and it sucks" I replied.

"Jade, she doesn't want you to get hurt again" Tess replied.

"Yeah I know, but it's pretty rare you that you get raped twice" I responded.

"Jade, there are babies in the room that literally repeat anything you say!" She whispered.

"Whoops, sorry" I said.

"She'll come round sooner or later" she said.

"I really hope it's sooner, I want my life back Tess" I replied.

Throughout the film we had to pause it for a few diaper changes, some teething issues, and cranky babies, so by the time the movie had finished both the girls were fast asleep, Braylee was sharing Kayla's crib for the night.

We fell asleep probably around three am, just talking about random shit.

"Jade do you think if we all jumped at the same time, the world would move?" Tess asked in a whisper, completely out of the blue.

"What, like every single person on the planet?" I questioned.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well, it would probably move an inch and then return to its original place" I said.

Silence.

Then the sound of Tess's hysterical laughter filled the room, and I felt a pillow hit me.

"What was that for!?" I whispered.

"For being a nerd!" She chuckled.

"You asked the freakin question!" I argued.

"Yeah, and you actually answered it!" She snickered.

Then the sound of loud wails filled the room.

"Oh now you've done it, you can see to them" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys remember to leave a review! <strong>

**-IThinkYouKnowMe**


	2. Getting shots suck

**Hey guys so here you go, chapter two freshly baked and updated just for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Ababababa!"

I let out a frustrated sigh as I tried to put the syringe full of Braylee's medication into her mouth.

"Braylee you're so stubborn, just eat the syrup!" I huffed.

"Gahhhhhh!" She screamed, pushing the syringe away from her.

"Yeah, I wonder where she get's that from" said Tess, taking a seat beside me.

"Is Kayla still not up?" I asked, as I battled with my daughter.

"She sleeps like a rock" Tess laughed.

"Braylee, come on!" I groaned, trying my best to squirt the medicine into her mouth.

When I finally managed to get her to eat it she pulled the most hilarious face.

"quit being so dramatic, it's not that bad" I laughed.

She looked as if she'd just drank a whole bottle of lemon juice.

I dipped my finger into the jar of medicine and tasted some of it.

"Eugh, okay yeah that tastes like donkey balls!" I grimaced.

"Gross" Tess laughed, making us both a cup of coffee.

I smiled at my daughter who was sitting in Kayla's high chair, in her adorable aristocats pyjamas.

"Breakfast time!" I said, reaching into her diaper bag placing a few honey loops on the tray of the high chair.

"I got your favourite Bray, loopies" I cooed, kissing her forehead.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tess asked, handing me some coffee.

"I don't think I can be bothered to do anything today" I said, letting out a yawn.

"Jade don't be so lazy" Tess laughed.

"I'm not, I just don't feel like doing anything today" I said, handing Braylee her sippy cup.

"Well too bad because we're all going out for lunch today, just you, me, Thomas and the girls" she said.

"Yay, I love being the third wheel" I said sarcastically.

"Jade if you hate being the third wheel so much, then it's time for you to get a date" she said.

"Pfft, no way, I am completely finished with men!" I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh come on Jade, you can't be a loner for the rest of your life, you need some love!" She replied.

"Braylee is the only love of my life right now" I said, glancing over at my baby.

"Hey, what about that hot guy you told me about, he was your ex-boyfriend back in California, what was his name, Brandon?" She asked.

I choked on my coffee, and began to cough and splutter.

"You mean Beck?" I questioned.

"That's it, Beck!" Said Tess.

"No way, he is complete history" I replied, my heart starting to ache at the sudden mention of Beck's name.

"Oh come on, you two were high school sweethearts weren't you?" She asked, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but that was before, ya know, Braylee happened, and before I broke up with him" I said.

"Well, I think you should call him" she teased.

"Tess, he lives in Los Angeles, and he doesn't give a shit about me anymore" I said.

"You never know Jade, you just never know" she responded.

"You are seriously messed up" I laughed.

"Out!" Braylee shrieked, slamming her fists down on the tray of the high chair.

"Okay, okay, chill" I told her, lifting her out of the chair and placing her on the floor.

"I just got an idea" said Tess.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Maybe if we strapped mops to her hands and knees, she could clean the kitchen floor?" She suggested.

"You are not using my child, to do your chores Tess" I replied with a little laugh.

"Hey, it was just an idea" she responded, throwing her hands up.

The sound of a cranky and frustrated baby suddenly blasted out of the monitor.

"Looks like Kayla's awake" said Tess, heading out of the kitchen.

I smiled, and looked over at my daughter who had managed to somehow grab a washing up sponge from the cupboard below the sink, and was chewing on it.

"Braylee, that's dirty, you can't put that in your mouth!" I gasped, running over to the baby and taking the sponge of her.

Her lip began to quiver, and she burst into tears.

"Oh come here" I sighed, lifting her up and heading into the living room with her.

I gently put her down on the carpet and handed her my car keys.

"The you go baby" I cooed.

"Ababababa" she babbled, shaking my car keys in amusement.

It's amazing what little things completely astound babies.

"What are those Braylee?" I asked her, pushing the keys away from her mouth, she stared up at me confused.

"Let go join the party Kayla" said Tess, walking into the living room with Kayla on her hip.

"Jay!" Kayla squealed, holding her little arms out for me.

"Hey you!" I smiled, taking Kayla from Tess.

"Sheesh, your getting heavy, what have you been feeding the kid Tess?" I asked her.

"She's not heavy!" Tess argued.

"Mama" Braylee said, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"Oh, I think someone's a little jealous" Tess laughed.

I rolled my eyes and place Kayla on the floor beside Braylee.

I let out a snicker when Kayla snatched my car keys out of Braylee's hands.

"Ahhhhh!" She squealed.

"Braylee, you've gotta share with Kayla " I said, scooping her off the floor and bouncing her gently on my lap.

"Yoyoyo" a male voice called out.

"In here babe!" Tess yelled, sitting Kayla on her lap.

"Hey baby" Thomas said, entering the living room and pecking Tess's lips.

"There's my baby girl" he cooed, gently kissing the top of Kayla's head.

"Hey Tom" I smiled, adjusting Braylee on my lap.

"Hey Jadeonator" he replied, walking over to me and kneeling down to Braylee's level.

"And there's my Bray bear!" He said, gently stroking Braylee's cheek.

"Come to uncle Thomas" he said, lifting Braylee into his arms.

I watched as Braylee smiled adorably at Thomas.

"Now that's a smile" he said, bopping Braylee on the nose.

Giggles, and excited squeals filled the room as Thomas tossed Braylee in the air, her laughs literally made my heart melt.

"So what have you guys been up to?" He asked, collapsing into an armchair and placing Braylee on the floor.

"Literally nothing" Tess laughed, watching both babies crawl along the floor, exploring the room.

"You two still down to go out for lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you Jade?" Tess asked.

"Yeah sure, I've got to be back by one though, Braylee has to get her shots today" I told her.

"Oh my god, poor baby!" Tess pouted.

"I know, she absolutely hates getting shots, she usually screams the place down" I said.

"Who does like getting shots?" Thomas asked.

"I like getting shots" I told him.

"Why, it hurts like hell" Tess asked.

"Yeah, but it's a good kind of pain" I replied.

"Weirdo" said Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tess's POV<strong>

"Yeah can we get a table for four please, and two high chairs?" I asked the waitress.

"Sure follow me" she replied, grabbing some menu's off the side and allocating us all to our table.

"Thank you so much" said Jade, setting up the high chairs.

"So what do you think of this place?" I asked Jade.

Javier's is my favourite Italian restaurant and has been ever since I was a kid.

"I gotta say, it looks pretty awesome" she replied, placing Braylee in the high chair.

"Sit down Braylee" said Jade, trying to get the baby to sit in the chair.

"Eghhhh!" She whined, furrowing her little eyebrows.

"It's okay Bray, just sit down" Jade told her, Gently pulling her legs through the chair and seating her in it.

"Good girl" she praised.

I placed Kayla in a high chair beside Braylee and took a seat beside Thomas.

We all smiled at the babies who were reaching out of the chairs and touching each other's hands.

"So, tell me more about your high school sweetheart, Jade!" I asked jade curiously.

Jade had shown me a few pictures of her major hottie of an ex-boyfriend, but she never seems to want to talk about him.

"Jade has a boyfriend?" Thomas gasped.

"No I don't, he was my boyfriend back in California, before Braylee happened" she explained.

"And wasn't he gorgeous!" I pointed out.

"Can you please stop talking about other guys infront of me and Kayla?" Thomas asked.

"Sorry, I can't help it" I laughed.

"I don't really want to talk about him, I haven't talked about him for months" she replied.

"Nuh uh girl, now I'm intrigued" said Thomas.

"I just said I don't wanna talk about him" she sighed.

"Just tell us a little bit about him, what was he like?" I asked.

"Fine" She sighed.

I clung to Thomas's arm with a huge smile on my face, I nodded to Jade to start talking.

"He was hot, and all of the girls at H.A wanted a piece of him, and I used to get extremely protective over him, and then we would fight about my jealousy, and we broke up, the end"

"What was he like in... ya know?" I asked, winking at her.

She gave me a confused look.

"What was he like in the bedroom?" I asked.

I smiled when her face flushed Scarlet.

"That's none of your business!" She gasped.

"Oh come on, tell me" I ordered her.

"I really don't want to know this" said Thomas, with a disgusted look on his face.

"He was good" she replied, in barely a whisper.

"Ooh you lucky girl!" I said, winking at her again.

The look on her face was priceless.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Asked the waitress.

"Oh yeah uh, I'll have the Spaghetti and Meatballs please, with a diet soda" I told the waitress.

She nodded and scribbled on her notepad.

"I'll have a medium pepperoni pizza please, and a large wahoo punch" Thomas told her.

"I'll have the pasta with shrimp and some mountain water, and make sure you cut off the tails on those shrimp!"

"Oh and two jars of pumpkin pie baby food, please" I said.

"Okay, so that's Spaghetti and meatballs with a diet soda, a medium pepperoni pizza with a large wahoo punch, pasta with shrimp, tails cut off and and some mountain water, and finally two jars of pumpkin pie baby food" she said, repeating our order.

"That's it thanks" I smiled.

"Coming right up" she replied, before leaving.

"Numnumnum" Braylee whined, with a desperate look on her face.

"What's the matter Braylee bear?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

Numnumnum" she replied, signalling to her mouth.

Jade rolled her eyes and reached into Braylee's diaper bag.

"Here, there's your numnum" She sighed, plunging a pink pacifier into her mouth.

"I thought you were trying to break the numnum habit?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she will scream until she's blue in the face until she gets it" I replied, watching the baby sucking on her pacifier and twirling a few strands of her locks around her finger.

"She's just like you Jade, she won't take no for an answer" said Thomas.

she smiled, and took the baby's tiny hand in her own, planting a gentle kiss to it.

"Jay!" Kayla squealed, pointing at Jade.

"That's right Kayla" I smiled.

"Jay!" She squealed again, with a huge grin on her face.

"Is that all she says?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much" I giggled.

"Well then I'm honoured Kayla" she responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

The food was really good, and the shrimp was the best I had ever tasted, even the tails were cut off this time!

"Mom, we're home!" I yelled, walking into the house.

"Hey honey!" She replied, bursting out of the living room and taking Braylee out of my arms.

"I've missed you sweetie pie!" Mom cooed, bouncing Braylee in her arms.

"Where's Marcus?" I asked her, looking around for my brother.

"He's here" she replied.

"I'm here" Marcus said, appearing beside mom.

"Don't hog the baby mom!" Said Marcus, taking Braylee from my mom and cuddling her.

"What time is her doctors appointment to get her shots again?" I asked, entering the kitchen and taking a seat on a high stool.

"It's in ten minutes" she said, glancing at her watch.

"Awh, Braylee, mommy's going to take you to get poked with needles!" Marcus cooed, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Well it's better than getting Meningitis" I said, taking the baby from him.

"Gross, you smell like a garbage truck, I'm just gonna quickly change her" I told them.

"hurry up, otherwise you'll be late for her appointment" my mom informed me.

I nodded and headed upstairs, I carried Braylee into her jungle themed bedroom and gently placed her down on the changing table.

"Let's see" I whispered opening her wardrobe doors to reveal all the tiny baby clothes hanging from clothing hangers.

"This will do" I said, taking out a purple romper with bambi embroiled on it.

"Ehh!" She whined, trying to sit up.

"Keep still Bray" I told her.

She began to desperately squirm on the changing table, I sighed and handed her a rattle whilst I changed her diaper.

I dressed her in the romper and sat her up, she smiled at me whilst chewing her rattle.

"Alright, I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's shot time" I told her.

She suddenly started letting out light little giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked, which only made her laugh even more.

"If only you knew what is about to happen to you" I smiled, shaking my head.

I lifted Braylee off the changing table and rushed to front door, I quickly looked at watch.

"Shit!" I cursed, realising that we only had five minutes to get to the doctors.

"Bye mom!" I yelled, before accidentally slamming the door shut, I grimaced at the loud bang before heading to my car.

I quickly opened up the door and placed Braylee in her Cinderella carseat, I buckled her in as fast as I could before walking around the car and getting into the drivers seat.

"So Brails, what song do you want on?" I asked, obviously not expecting a reply.

"How about a little bit of Kesha?" I asked, turning the CD player on.

When Kesha's song blow came on, I couldn't help but think about the time we tricked that kid into giving us the last letter to win the contest, back when I was an innocent, childless teenager.

When we arrived at the doctors, I may have been only a minute late, but we could've been later.

"Alright Braylee, time to get injected" I smiled, unbuckling Braylee and placing her on my hip.

We entered the modern looking building through some sliding doors that Braylee found fascinating for some reason, I adjusted the baby on my hip and headed over to the reception.

"Hello, full name please?" She asked.

"Braylee Lyra West" I told her, as the baby hit her hand on the desk repeatedly.

"Alright take a seat in the waiting area, you will be called for your appointment" she said with a smile.

I nodded and took a seat opposite a woman who looked to be in her mid forties, she was wearing a dress that was way too young for her, and showed way too much saggy skin.

I grew uncomfortable in her gaze and avoided eye contact with her, she was beginning to get on my last nerve when she suddenly opened her mouth to speak.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a mother?" The woman asked.

What a snob.

Braylee could be my sister for all she knew.

"Aren't you a little too old to be wearing that dress?" I said, with a disgusted look on my face.

"You don't deserve that kid, you're just an immature teenager, a baby raising a baby" she remarked.

"Excuse me, of course I deserve my child, I'm her mother and I am the person that is raising her, and if you don't like it then you can go and stick your snobby attitude where the sun doesn't shine!" I growled.

She was just about to open her mouth and say something back to me, when her name was called.

"Barbara Wilson"

She walked away without saying another word to me.

I let out a sigh, and kissed my daughter's cheek as she sat on my lap eating her hand.

"Don't listen to her" I heard an old sounding voice say to me.

I looked over and saw an old lady who took the snobby woman's seat.

"I was sixteen when my Kevin was born" said the old lady, placing a hand on my thigh.

"How old is she?" She asked.

"She's eight months old" I replied, stroking her hair.

"She's beautiful, and she's got a beautiful mother too" she said with a smirk.

"Thank you" I told her with a grin.

"It's been sixty five years since I last saw my son, my father forced me to give him up, otherwise I would be thrown out of the house with nowhere to go" she explained to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said sympathetically.

"Are you raising her alone?" She asked.

"No, I get help from my mom and brother" I told her.

"no dad in the picture?" She questioned.

"Erm, no her father is a rapist" I said, feeling embarrassment from head to toe.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I feel terrible!" She gasped.

"It's alright, she's the best thing that ever happened to me" I told her with a smile.

"Well sweetheart, that's proof that there is good within the bad" she told me, with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess there is" I smiled.

"What's her name?" She asked, reaching over to hold Braylee's hand.

"Her name is Braylee" I responded.

"Oh, my great granddaughter's name is Braylee, such a pretty name" she said.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"Ababababa" Braylee babbled.

"You've sure got a lot to say haven't you Braylee?" The old lady said sweetly.

"Oh trust me, she won't after she's had her shot" I told her.

"Awh, shots are the worst" the lady replied.

"Braylee West"

"Oh, that's us, it was great speaking with you!" I told the old lady, I was about to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jade" I told her.

"Can you promise me something Jade?" She queried.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked her.

"Never stop loving that baby, and make every moment last, it's something that I never got to experience" she said.

"Of course I will, thank you ma'am" I said, she took my hand and planted a kiss to it before letting me leave for Braylee's appointment.

"Come through this way" said the nurse with a smile.

I thought about what that lady had said as I followed the nurse down the corridors.

"Just in here" she said, ushering me into a small room.

I took a seat on the patient chair with Braylee seated on my lap.

"I need to go over a few questions before we give her the shot" she explained.

"Okay" I said.

"Her full name?"

"Braylee Lyra West"

"How old is she?"

"Eight months"

"Any allergies?"

"Nope"

"What was her birth weight?"

"Four pound, six ounces"

"Any medical conditions we should know about"

"No"

"Let's get on with the show then" said the nurse, putting down a purple folder, a woman walked into the room.

"This is Wendy, she's going to distract Braylee while we get this shot done" she said.

I smiled at Wendy and she put a book in front of my baby, whilst the nurse took her arm.

"Okay, on the count of three" said the nurse.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I prepared myself for the blood curdling scream and shut my eyes tightly, but I didn't hear anything.

"All done" said the nurse.

Braylee didn't even flinch.

* * *

><p>Isn't Braylee a brave little girl huh? Remember to leave a review!<p>

-IThinkYouKnowMe


End file.
